


Light of night

by Hampsher



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Slice of Life, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hampsher/pseuds/Hampsher
Summary: A love story between the hardworking nineteenyear old Kim Hongjoong and struggling Lee Hoseok finding solace in their opposite lives.They will grow with each other and you will get to see them explore new ways of life.
Kudos: 2





	1. Keys to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This is the first ever work I´ve done, how was it? It has been a longing of mine since long ago to write and publish something of my own and here is the first chapter of zed longing. I’ll keep posting over the summer!

Chapter one Tightening his shoelaces Kim Hongjoong says goodbye to his mother. It is 06:03 am and his father has already left for work leaving cold air in the hallway. Hongjoong exits the door and heads to the subway station in Gwangmyung leaving for Gwanak-Gu and is met by the grey skies of Seoul and a swift wind brushing against his bare legs. He starts jogging and is soon to be waiting in line to enter the subway when a man in haste bumps into him. Cursing the man Hongjoong picks up the card he had dropped and enters the crowded swindle of people rushing to work this early Tuesday morning. He himself was heading to the new job he had gotten just a month before. After finishing primary school he had decided not to be a burden to his family anymore, since money had become a big issue for the family. His mother was bedridden and in need of medicine and his father worked at any sort of constructional job he could find in order to scrape up any money available. The train squeaked as its wheels started to spin forward. He listened to a local radio station which spoke about the ones at risk from the bad weather due to economic issues, and so after feeling a bit touched he switched channels on his phone to one of his favourite comedians. The clock had just struck 06:37 as the train stopped at his destination. Stepping of he quickly got up to ground level and kicked the tips of his soles, getting ready for his morning jog. He was merely nineteen but he had seen his father’s poor physical health at the age of 45, leaving him scared of what his own body might become. The boy was lean and quick on his feet, in his twelfth year of school he even won first place in the schools track competitions. He got to the school grounds of Seoul National University where he would run a last lap ever since he started working at the café across the street. Time went by and he had just turned around a corner leading to the school parking lot where only a single car stood parked. Jogging past it he could see a guy in the driver’s seat with his face buried in his hands. Just as Hongjoong passed the side window the guy looked up right at him with puffy red eyes. As he was running he could not clearly see his face, yet the sadness could be felt from far away. Having ran twenty meters more he slowed down to look behind him, seeing that the guy was looking at him through the side mirror. Frightened, the nineteen year old starts running again towards the coffee-shop only a few hundred meters away. He scurries out his key and opens the front door to step inside and goes straight to the backroom in order to wash up and change. Half an hour later and it was already time to turn the closed sign to open. Another half an hour went by and the first customers had come by, many of which are regulars, however one person in particular came in. He had never been there before as far as Hongjoong knew. He was big and statuesque with broad shoulders clothed in a black T-shirt. Despite not having seen him in the café before the guy seemed familiar, and then it hit him, it’s the guy from this morning. It was strange, in the moment he seems happy and surrounded by friends very far from what he had seemed like earlier. His pale skin shone in the daylight coming through the big café windows. Hongjoongs heart started to beat faster and his cheeks flushed pink. The man was handsome. He and his friends came closer to the counter making Hongjoong quite uncomfortable. He took a big gulp from his water bottle which sat under the counter. Seeing him up close Hongjoong saw he still had a bit of puffiness around his eyes. “Can we get three iced Americanos and one green chai to go please?” One of the friends said. Hongjoong spoke up “so, three iced Americanos and one green chai, anything else?” “No that’s all, write them up on my friend Hoseok over here” the friend said clapping the man on his wide shoulder. “Could I get a surname sir?” Hongjoong asked. “Yeah, Shin, Lee Hoseok.” the man said with a gentle smile. That smile left Hongjoong with an odd feeling in his stomach. It did not feel sincere.With a slight frown he said the order would be out in few minutes and started to load the coffee machine. Whilst making the drinks he could see the customer’s broad back, as well as the hinted blond hair of his neck slipping out of the black cap he was wearing. When the order was done he called for Lee Hoseok, when the man heard him he turned around walking towards the counter. He pulled out his wallet and gave Hongjoong cash and a student coupon card which is given to the students of the university. Hongjoong accepts the payment and registers the purchase. So he was a student here? He looks the age at least; Hongjoong thought about the seemingly older man. “Thanks Hongjoong!” Hoseok said cheeringly. Stunned Hongjoong looks up at him “what? How do you…?” “I mean… it says right there.” Hoseok said pointing to Hongjoongs shirt where his name stood in a nice cursive with Latin letters. In grave embarrassment Hongjoong slid the drinks on the counter to the man. With a smile he had left with his friends and the nineteen year old stood left with too many uncalled for emotions. Why did that guy cry this morning when he seemed so unbothered by anything just now? And he is a student at the school? I guess it makes sense since he was at the parking lot, but why was he there so early and why have I not seen him before? Did he recognize me? These questions had him puzzled all until his boss came from the back room, late as always. Never even saying hi he asked Hongjoong if he could work the nightshift as well and as if the boy was even less than air he said “ok, good. Remember to clean the toilets and take out the trash.” This darn old man was going to be the death of him. He was a big man at an unhealthy weight only cashing in money from underpaid youths and rich university students. He had a wife who was just as annoying as the tiny rat-dog she kept in her purse, not to speak about their kid who was as spoiled as a two month old jar of milk. The job gave him money and he was able to work a lot, but at moments like these he almost wished to find something else. Time went by slowly and he could see all of the busy youths going on about their busy lives. He tried ignoring the thought of him being in the same shoes as them, but his wish would creep up on him when all of the students expressed their stress over a mere thing like schoolwork. he wanted what they had, only needing to focus on himself and not about how much money the state would grant his family to match up how much he would need to work. Pondering over the life which cannot be his the hour had suddenly hit nine pm. It was time to close and clean the café. The sun had set and the cold night started creeping inside as he opened the door to turn the sign over. He went inside and went to the toilet to clean and was met by a disgusting sight. The toilet was not flushed and the rim was covered in piss. The bin was filled with condoms and tampons and practically flooding over the rim. Jesus, who was in here? He thought to himself. After cleaning he went out with the trash. The bags were extremely heavy but he managed to get them to the container. He hauled them over his shoulder with a grunt and a pearl like sweat bead rolling down the side of his face. Drying himself off on his shirt he heard fast paced footsteps coming towards him and as he looked around he saw a familiar statuesque body breathing heavily beside him. Lee Hoseok? The man was teary eyed yet again. His big chest rose and sank quickly as he tried forming words from his granite apple- red lips. After a few seconds of stillness he managed to utter the word “keys”. Since it was so vaguely informing Hongjoong had to ask what he meant and why he was there. “I think I lost my keys here, I cannot go home my parents would kill me if they found out I had lost it!” he said in a very troubled and alerted voice, almost breaking of at the end of the sentence. “Hey hey hey. What? Why would they get so mad?” Hongjoong was shocked by the abrupt scene. He stood baffled as the older asked him to open the door so that he could look for the keys. Yet again his cheeks flushed red and he slowly opened the door for the man to step inside. They walked through the backroom and Hongjoong told Hoseok to search the front of the shop whilst he checked the missing items box. But to no avail, the store was empty of his keys and he was found saddened on a chair. Seeing him like that made Hongjoong want to help him, even more than what he was obligated to do. But what could he do? And so he asked. “Huh” Hoseok uttered cocking his head up looking at the boy with pursed lips and teary eyes. He looked so fragile despite his muscular build. “I dunno, give me a place to sleep?!” he said sarcastically looking away out the window. “I uh…okay” Hongjoong stuttered without any deliberation. As if he would just go with whatever the man asked for. This made no sense, what did he even say just now? “What?” Hoseok said hesitantly with a mildly questioning look on his face. “I mean if you don’t want to that’s fine!” Dear god what is happening??? Hongjoong thought to himself. “No no I just don’t see where I could go!” Christ, now I´m screwed. Seeing the man light up, Hongjoong felt helpless against his gaze. This is insane yet quite thrilling at the same time. A handsome man steps up in the late evening looking for a place to stay. Wonder what the night has to spare... To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter about Hongjoong trying to solve a way to help the mysterious and emotional Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it and if some of you do I will keep writing!

Right when the clock hit 22:00 pm and Hongjoong had finished cleaning the café. Hoseok had tried helping him but stood helpless when asked to mop the floor. Instead he sat down in one of the booths, and with tired eyes he watched the cold early spring night sweep over campus. 

Hongjoong could not take his eyes off the man. With his chin resting in the palm of his hand and sleepy eyes looking out the window, the man before Hongjoong seemed a work of art. 

Having finished a few minutes prior Hongjoong stood at the counter rubbing at the same spot in nervous circles trying to figure out what to do next. He had to find this stunning man aplace to sleep at night. The only place he had was his home but how would he manage that? Then it hit him, his father would work the night. And his mother was in no condition to pay any attention to those coming into the house. 

He had a plan. Now he just needed to execute it. It felt strange inviting such a stranger to his house, who knows he could be a killer. But excitement took its course and he went up to the man before him. 

"Hoseok, if you don't mind, the only place I have to offer is my home. My father is out and my mother won't pay any mind"

"Oh, yeah sure.." 

"Okay, cool, eh yeah. Its only half an hour away... we'll have to take the subway if thats okay with you?" 

"Oh no we can take my car!"

"Don't we needs keys?"

"Well yeah and no, here's the key"

Hongjoong was utterly confused up until Hoseok held up his thumb. The man was rich. Rich enough to pay for his friends, and rich enough to own a car with fingerprint lock. In slight shock Hongjoong stutterd an okay and the left for the parking lot. 

Approaching the car Hongjoong could really see how rich he was. A black Porsche with strands of white flowing over the ends the metal. As Shin Hoseok pressed his thumb on the handle it lit up and blue light slipped throught the windows. 

"I know, its my parents, they baought it for me." Hoseok said with a tone of regretfulness, or even some wierd sort of shame. 

Hongjoong took a seat and noticed there was truly nothing inside except for some handsanitizer, wetwipes and bag at his feet. Hoseok saw his discomfort and noticed the bag, lifting it from between the youngers legs and put it behind them, excusing himself for the mess. 

Hongjoongs face flushed red for the third time that day and it was starting to get on his nerves. How could he be so affected by him and just why where they on their way to his home?! As his mind went haywire Hoseok asked him about his adress. Not noticing the others question at first the younger didn't answer for a few seconds until he he came to...

"Huh- what?"

"Your adress? Are you really okay with this? I fully understand if this is too uncomfortable..."

"Oh no its fine I've just worked all day im a little tired." 

Hongjoong told the man his adress and hoseok put it into the built-in GPS. The wheels started turning and soon enough they were on the road towards Gwangmyung.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok enters the youngers home, gosh the embarrassment yet to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I'm sorry for taking such a long time between chapters and I hope you still follow this cute story of opposites attracting

The clock struck 00:07 and they arrived at Hongjoongs apartment complex. On their way up to the second floor the younger fiddles with his keys as Hoseok follows close behind with an unfamiliar feeling lurking in his gut. 

They arrive at the door and hongjoong clarifies the possibility that the apartment might not be up to par with what the other was used to. 

Having had the key ready for quite some time now he places it in the keyhole. Entering the small hall hongjoong saw what was expected, his fathers shoes where not there. Feeling a bit less anxious he makes way for hoseok to enter. After taking off their shoes and putting on quite ragged indoor shoes Hongjoong ask if the man wants something to drink. 

Hoseok goes along with being polite and says yes, a glass of water would be nice. 

Hongjoong leaves for the kitchen and hoseok stands alone In the small living room. Feeling unsure he takes a seat at a leather chair with rusty steel rims. 

Coming back the tired part-timer gives his guest a big glass of water, then sits down in the sofa next to him drinking whats left in his own glass. 

The place smells damp and is quite cold, especially near the inglassed balcony which Hoseok sits by. 

Its still and silent, none of them is comfortable yet they refrain from speaking. 

Thinkinking to himself hongjoong asks why. Just why would he put himself in a situation like this? 

After a few minutes having felt like hours Hoseok speaks up and asks where he should sleep. 

"I mean if its okay it would be best if you stayed in my room, in case my dad comes home..." 

"Oh, I mean okay..." 

It just got too wierd. 

Hongjoong walks to a closet in the hallway with yet another flushed face. And as if the timing couldn't be worse the movement sensor turned on the light and his tomato red face shone in the eyes of the other. Quickly he took out the futon bed and hid his face behind it. 

Despite the situation Hoseok found the youngers reaction quite endearing. So much that he stood up and took the bed from him all to see his bright red face once again. 

Hongjoong looks up in surprise and hurries away from him. He silently tells the other to follow and enters his small room with just enough space on the floor for a small bed. He points to the floor and leaves the room shutting the door behind him. He whispers through the door that he can get ready while he himself washes up. 

He gets the half empty glass from the living room table left by the man standing most probably confused in his room. 

With tired legs he walks to the bathroom to wash up. Going through his usual routine he slowly forgets about the other and changes into a large sweater losing his pants and walks back to his room. 

Opening the door he sees a man with his broad back exposed under a lowlight ceiling lamp. In slight shock both of them stand still. After two long seconds the older covers his upper body and the younger yet again closes the door. 

*Just what is with this tension?!* 

Hongjoong frantically apologizes and while Hoseok comes to open the door. 

"Its fine really!" 

After stating the fact he sees the ninteenyearold in the new change of clothes. The younger had covered his face with the big sleeves and his fluffy hair, all while only wearing a pair of pink underwear. 

It was now hoseoks turn to wear the tomato mask. He stuttered and went back inside the room. 

"U-uhm you should, I mean we should sleep, no wait not like that but, oh my lord..." 

Hongjoong looks up and sees the man looking for something to put his eyes on. He then looks down on himself and immediately covers his milky white thighs with the sweater. 

He springs into his bed and jumps under the covers. 

"Let's just sleep! My clock rings at 05." 

" y-yeah let's.. "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through my work! If you would like to see more please feel free to tell me in the comments!


End file.
